


Youth

by Ainsleigh_Pauline



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Character, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sexual Assault, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsleigh_Pauline/pseuds/Ainsleigh_Pauline
Summary: Sansa Stark is a naive eighteen year old getting ready to go to college at the end of the summer, but what she didn’t expect was to meet an older man named Sandor who seemed to capture her heart in an instant….unfortunately this isn't a fairytale and life happens. Then there’s Sansa’s younger sister, bad attitude Arya who finds herself slowly falling in love with her best friend Gendry, but she's sworn off men. Can either of them get it together to finally be happy? This story will span a decade and let me tell you…a lot happens in ten years!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start a very interesting story that'll span a decade and will follow the lives of Sansa and Arya Stark; I want to preface this story by saying that it'll be a very realistic portrayal of love and life and general. There will be highs and lows for every character we encounter and always remember to keep an open mind as you start this journey with me! I also want to say that the text that is bold and italicized is an older Sansa reminiscing on the past, but the rest it either Sansa or Arya at their respective age for this chapter which is 18 and 15 years old.

**_People often have the misconception that love is a simple story, with a few bumps in the road or a fight here and there, but unfortunately that isn’t true. Life is difficult, life is sad and life can suck in general; love doesn’t magically fix all your problems and you actually have to fight for your happy ending. Love doesn’t happen in year and suddenly you live happily ever after. Today you’re going to learn about my journey through life and how all the loves in my life made me into the person I am today….oh! and by the way, my story spans over ten years._ **

**_In cliche fashion…Once Upon a Time there was a young girl named Sansa Stark....._ **

“London Fog Tea!” I hurry to the counter and take the large cup from the barista behind the bar, smiling kindly before hurrying back to my seat and going back to my computer. I gingerly sipped at the steaming tea as I scanned my computer, Nordstrom had recently updated their site and I needed some new pieces for Summer or I’d be the laughing stock of Detroit!

“Umm excuse me.” My eyes snapped up and I met a pair of steely grey eyes that looked less than impressed, I swallowed and shut my computer slightly before turning nervously towards the man towering over me.  
“Yes?” My voice squeaked out and even I winced in embarrassment while the man simply rolled his eyes, unamused. “You took my drink girl.” I narrowed my blue eyes at him and wrapped my hand around my cup tighter, puffing out my chest with all my Tully arrogance I’d seen from Aunt Lysa. “Sorry, but I ordered a London Fog Tea so you must be mistaken…boy!” Once again I winced at my lame retaliation and I was kinda shocked when the tall man simply snorted in amusement, he uncrossed his arms and sat down across from me in the empty seat.

“Sorry Red, but I ordered my drink before you. You were two people behind me and I’m sure you got some girly _splash_ of something in it.” I popped the lid off the cup and saw that instead of it being a slightly milky brown, it was a deep brown; I had added a shot of coconut milk…ohh so that’s what was missing! “And I don’t think your name is _Sandor_ either, unless this is the biggest coincidence in the world!” I bit my lip to keep from smiling at his sarcastic tone, I look at the side of the cup and I do see the name _Sandor_ scratched hastily in sharpie.

“London Fog Tea with Coconut Milk!” I blush as the barista yells out the order and I sheepishly stand and grab the cup before returning to my seat. Now I’m sitting with a stranger named Sandor after jacking his tea and I’ve got two large cups in front of me; I coyly push his cup towards him, not looking at him pointedly and I hear him laugh.

“Well thanks…Sansa, very thoughtful to let my tea out of this hostage situation!” I laugh and fiddle with the lid of my cup nervously “You’re very welcome Sandor, I figured it was only right!” We both laugh and take a sip of our respective drinks, silence falls around our small table and I watch as he awkwardly stands.

“Well thanks for my tea…umm I hope you have a nice day.” I watch as he turns and starts to leave, I have eyes and even I could see he was actually quite handsome and it was hard to find someone taller than me now that puberty had come and gone. I closed my laptop and gathered my stuff awkwardly before hurrying from my favorite coffee shop and hurried after his hulking frame which was quite easy to spot.

“Sandor! Wait up!” He stops in the middle of the side walk and turns toward me confused as I hurry over to him; I rearrange the stuff in my arms once I’m in front of him and take a deep breath before finding the courage to speak. “Look I know you don’t really know me…other than the tea stealer, but I was wondering if maybe you’d like to…um..go get some tea or lunch or something?” I watch as his eyes widen and I hurry to speak, nervousness always makes me talk a mile a minute “Obviously you don’t have to say yes or anything, don’t feel obligated, I just thought you were actually pretty handsome and you had a nice sense of humor. Oh and you’re actually taller than me which is actually harder to find than you might think!” I only stop talking when he lets out a booming laugh and I blush slightly as I look up at him.

“I’d love to go out sometime Sansa…here give me your phone and I’ll put my number in.” I hand him my phone and watch as he types away quickly before placing it onto the top of my laptop “Call or text me whenever you have time to meet up, I’m free most weekends. Bye Sansa.” I smile and attempt to wave after him, I watch him walk down the street for a moment before I spin on my heel and practically skip down the sidewalk towards the parking lot in the back of the coffee shop.

* * *

“Arya!” I barge into my little sisters room and see her set down her phone with an annoyed look all over her face, I ignore her and go to stand in front of her bed. I spread my arms out and twirl around, letting her get a good look at my outfit for tonight. “Do you think this one looks good?” She simply sighs and it takes all I can to not roll my eyes at her pesky attitude!

“Look Arya I know you hate this girly stuff, but mom isn’t here and Talisa is out with Robb so you’re kinda the only girl I’ve got on such short notice! So please help me!” Arya sighs again and runs a hand through her short hair before sitting straighter and looking over me.

“I think it looks fine…I guess? I don’t know I’m not good at this stuff…besides who are you going out with? Not Jeffrey again I hope!” She picks up her phone again and starts to scroll through whatever she was looking at, this time I do roll my eyes and sit down on the edge of her bed.

“No Arya, I’m not seeing _Joffrey_ again, I don't know how many times I’ve got to tell this family that he and I are over and have been for like…a year? If you must know I’m going on a date with this guy I met like two weeks ago, his name is Sandor!” She hums and only lets her eyes flick over towards me for a split second;

“Well don’t let him kill you! It would suck to die the summer before you leave for college…although…” she sets her phone down for a second and fakes thought as she stares off “…it would make a good movie! Poor, bright depending on who you ask” I swat at her harshly and she moves on “eighteen year old Sansa Stark had her whole life ahead of her when one night she went on a date and… _was…never…seen…again. Bum Bum Bum_!!” She jumps at me and shakes me causing me to jump and once again I swat at her annoyed, I leave her room in a huff while she laughs at me.

* * *

“Arya! Sandor’s here, I’ll be back later tonight!” I yell up towards her room as I hurry down the steps, grabbing my purse and fixing the buckles on my sandals before stopping and primping in the foyer mirror. _“Remember Sansa if you die I’m gonna make big bucks off your cliche horror movie_!”

I roll my eyes as I swing the door open, locking it behind me before hurrying down the steps to his car. I smile brightly at him and thank him as he opens my door, shutting it once I’m in the seat comfortably and I buckle up as he gets into the drivers side.

That night he takes me to the Green Dot Stables for dinner, it was the first time I’d ever been and the food was fantastic! He’d paid for everything and he was honestly like a real prince charming! The only shocking thing about the night was probably the fact that I learned he was actually twenty-four years old which had left me speechless for a moment before I tried to brush the tidbit of information aside!

_**Cue some cheesy song used in every romance movie montage (lets go with Fidelity by Regina Spektor) that summer I had spent every moment with Sandor, he was funny and kind, though he had a very rough exterior that was sometimes hard to chip away at, but once you did he was like a huge teddy bear. He was older and at the time I felt so cool and grown up being on the arm of a twenty-four year old who took me to out to nice dinners and dates compared to my friends who were lucky to eat at a Chili’s with their boyfriends. The one thing I want to make clear is that while I was a dumb, immature teenager I truly…I mean truly did love Sandor even if at the time I couldn’t see past all the material things.** _

_**Looking back now I realize how terrible I was to him…not just when I was eighteen, but probably our whole time together, I was selfish and I had led him on for so long. But looking back on it now I think I remember the day I fell in love with him…its crystal clear and stands out against all my memories.** _

_**We’d been on a simply walk around Detroit after getting tea from our coffee shop, that summer night there was this breeze that had me shiver as we walked and he suddenly stopped us, wrapping his flannel around me before slinging an arm around my shoulders and kissing my temple. We had eventually sat down on a bench and just stared at the sky while we talked, joking around like we usually did; I had taken a sip of my tea when the breeze came by and blew my hair around my face. I had gone to brush it back in place when he gently pushed my hair back, brushing through the tangles so sweetly and when he finally tucked the last strand behind my ear I had simply looked into his steely grey eyes and there was something about the way he looked at me….utter devotion and he had so much love in his eyes that I felt my heart stutter. I had smiled at him, brushing a hand over his cheek before kissing him gently before I stood and pulled him off the bench, running towards the park across the street as we laughed.** _

“Sansa…” My eyes fluttered open and I lifted my head slightly off his bare chest, holding the sheet to my chest lightly as I look at him, he tucked a stray hair behind ear before running his hand down my cheek. “I know this might be a little fast, but we’ve been together all summer and I wanted to see if you’d want to maybe move in with me.” My eyes widen as I move to sit up, he sits up as well as I run a hand through my tangled hair.

“Sandor….I…you..” He cuts me off suddenly “Ok you don’t have to move in with me, but what if you bring some of your stuff over?” I let out a surprised sound and twist on the bed until I’m facing him fully. “Sandor…I know we’ve been seeing each other this summer, but I can live with you or bring any of my stuff over.” Sandor’s eyes scrunch together in confusion and he shakes his head, running a hand through his cropped hair; “Wha-what are you talking about Sansa?”

With a sigh I stand from the bed and scoop up my under and dress, slipping into my under before pulling the dress over my messy head before I finally turn to look at him. “Sandor I’m leaving for school in a few days, I’ve talked to you about Washington University all summer.” Sandor stands and is dressed in his boxers as he paces his bedroom floor; “Well yeah, but you always told me that you didn’t want to go and that your parents were forcing you to go…I mean you’re an adult if you don’t want to go Little Bird you don’t have too.” He stands in front of me and pulls my face towards his, kissing me gently. With a sigh I pull away gently and run a hand over his stubbled cheek.

“Sandor…yeah my family’s pressuring me to go, but these past few weeks I’ve realized that I want to go to school. I want a degree so I’m never accused of just riding my families coattails…I want to experience life outside of Detroit. I’ve lived here my whole life and I…I just need this Sandor. I hope you can understand?” He sighs angrily and moves away from me, ripping his jeans off the floor and yanking them on before leaving his room. I let out a frustrated sigh and rub my palms over my face as I prepare myself for the upcoming fight before finally following after him.

“Sandor…come on, be reasonable.” “I could’ve been reasonable Sansa if you’d just told me the truth when you realized that there was no way you were staying here.”   
“Sandor its not like I’ll never come back to Detroit! I’ll be here every Holiday and I’ll try to stop by as long as school doesn’t get to hectic…you can’t be mad at me for wanting to go and better myself Sandor.” The last part I say softer than the rest of the conversation and he simply stand leaning against the counter with his back turned to me.

We stand in silence for a few minutes before he finally turns, his arms crossed and leaning against the counter. His mouth a harsh line as he practically glares at me in silence, the silence killing me and I want to beg him to say something!

“Get out. Good luck at school Sansa.” I sigh and feel a stinging sense of rejection and hurt, I turn briskly and grab my cardigan from his room along with my bag. I stalk out of his apartment, only sparing one last glance at him which he doesn’t return before I slam his apartment door and speed home.

I entered the house as silently as I could and creeped up the stairs towards the bedrooms; I tiptoed past my room and gently knocked on Arya covered door; when there was no answer I turned the knob and went inside only to see her room was empty. With a sigh I dropped my purse on her nightstand and held my face in my hands as tears gathered in my eyes; I moved to her bed and curled up on her sheets as tears ran down my face. I clutched one of her pillows into my chest and used it to drown out some of my crying as I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber with sore eyes and an aching heart.

* * *

 

Music was blasting through Jon’s apartment while the floor had cups, drinks and cigarette buds spilled everywhere. I let out a sigh after inhaling the joint before passing it to Jaqen who puffs on it before passing it through our circle, my hands are resting against my exposed stomach and I laugh when the joint gets to my baby brother Bran who lets out a loud series of coughs, practically shoving the joint into our cousin Jon’s hands.

Jaqen wraps an arm around me suddenly and I turn to glare at the older guy who simply smirks at me, my fist flies out and I punch him harshly in the stomach , his arm moving off me and grabbing his stomach as he coughs and groans in pain.

“Shit Arya, I was just messing around!” I roll my eyes at him and push his shoulder, he scoots away from me and lays his head down in Faye’s lap who gives him a wolfish smile and he grabs her behind her neck and pulls her down over him. I roll eyes at the weird couple and grab the joint out of Jon’s fingers, inhaling deeply when I suddenly see Hot Pie walking towards our circle.

I smile widely at my friend and playfully flick the ash towards him which he returns with a flip of his finger; I look behind him and see some random kid who steps up beside Hot Pie and smiles sheepishly at our group. My eyebrows knit together in confusion as I inspect this stranger, he’s tall and I mean fucking tall, he had thick, ink black hair with beautiful deep blue eyes. I might hate guys, but I wasn’t blind and I could see that this guy was hot; I narrowed my eyes and scanned over him one last time before turning back to Jaqen and holding the joint out for him to grab before turning back to Hot Pie.

“So where’d you pick up the stray Hot Pie?” I say to him sarcastically and he just rolls his brown eyes at me before sitting down across from me with the guy following along with him.

“Arya always pleasant to see you again.” The sarcasm is thick and I narrow my eyes at him “Oh bite me Tubby.” The stranger suddenly sat up straighter, looks offended as he practically glared at me, I only rolled my eyes at him and sat up straighter on the worn couch “Oh calm down you Bull, Hot Pie and I go way back. He knows I don’t mean anything by it.” Hot Pie smiles at me suddenly and I know what he’s about to say before the words even leave his mouth.

“Oh course m’lady!” I shot forward and push him off his seat and watch as he tumbles to the floor, laughing once he lands on the dirty floor while I stand over him and just roll my eyes at his annoying antics.

“What’s with the m’lady thing?” I turn and look at the stranger and decide to take pity after looking at his confused face. “Everyone thinks its _sooo_ funny to call me m’lady just because my dad is Eddard Stark; its annoying and if you do it I swear I’ll punch into the next century got it.” He throws his hands up and nods, satisfied I sit back on the couch and kick my feet up to rest in Jon’s lap who simply gives me an exasperated look.

“Well everyone I’d like to introduce you to my friend Gendry Waters, he moved here like a month ago from Seattle and yeah thats about it.” Hot Pie sits back in seat after dusting off his pants and turns to Jon to start introductions.

“This is Jon Snow, this is his place and he’s actually only a year older than you Gen…uhh the girl whose abusive to _everyone_ is Arya Stark-“ I smile and wiggle my fingers at Gendry, his tan cheeks flush harshly with red and he looks away from me quickly while I laugh silently to myself “-that’s Jaqen H’ghar, huge stoner-“ Jaqen turns his head and smiles lazily at Gendry “And proud of it man!” I roll my eyes as swat at his leg while he turns and snuggles back into Faye’s lap; “-Faye Waif, Ygritte, Bran, who’s Arya’s little brother and Syrio and Yoren were the guys who let us in early.”   
Gendry gives all of us a small wave when Ygritte leans across Bran and hands the joint to Gendry who takes the roll awkwardly and takes a small puff before pushing it off to Hot Pie who inhaled that shit so fast I thought he might burst! We all laugh and fall into our typical routine of smoking, drinking, music and slurred chatter.

Throughout the night I realize I keep looking at _stupid_ Gendry Waters, his dumb tan skin, with stupid, big arms and the prettiest blue eyes! The kid was unnerving and making me feel all these weird things…granted some of that might be just from the drinking and smoking, but never mind! I can tell this kid is going to be a pain in my ass!

* * *

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I embraced my mom tightly, inhaling her familiar scent before wrapping myself around my dad who usually hated affection, but he hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head before handing me off to my siblings who all wrapped themselves around me as cried. Robb and Rickon held onto me the longest, Robb had been my best friend growing up and we’d always been the oldest so we stuck together while Rickon was the baby of the family, only eight and I wouldn’t get to be there to see him grow up like I’d seen with Arya and Bran.

I reluctantly untangled myself from my family and started off towards security, waving all the way to the line before forcing myself to turn and take a deep breath to try and calm myself. My head hurt and my eyes were sore, my heart felt emptier than it’d ever been before. I’d lost Sandor who refused to pick up his phone or answer my texts for one last goodbye and now I was leaving my family behind over 500 miles to go to school; I took deep breathes and tried to reassure myself that everything was going to be ok and that I’d be happy…..or at least I hope I would be happy.


	2. Professor Martell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swallow thickly and croak out, “Professor Martell?” His eyes flick towards mine and his eyes are like hooks, I can’t look away as he moves to kneel by my side while his fingers never leave the back of my neck. “Miss Stark I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me these past few weeks in class and frankly you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in a very long time.” ///// “You know those things’ll kill you right?” I turned and looked at Gendry who sat down next to me on the fallen log and I looked him over, he’d been hanging out with all of us for over a month and I still found him utterly infuriating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter and for all the lovely comments! Here's the second chapter that takes place a month after the first chapter so a bit of a time jump; continue till the end so I can answer some questions!

**Sansa POV**

_“Sansa…Sansa!”_ I jumped in bed and turned to see my roommate Jenye standing next to my bed with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look across her small face. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, sitting up in bed slowly. “What?” Jeyne let out a snort and dropped her hands, walking away from my bed and towards her own. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and gathered her keys, she only stopped and turned to look at me once she had reached the door.

“Your class starts in fifteen minutes Sansa.” My eyes widen and I look at the alarm clock sitting on top of a stack of textbooks; the red digital letters reading 8:45 am and I shoot out of bed towards my closet trying to find something to throw on quickly; as I’m pulling a shirt over my head I see Jeyne still standing in the doorway.

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier Jeyne?!” She rolls her grey eyes at me and lets out a sigh while shaking her head. “Sansa, we’ve been at school for a month now. You know your schedule and you know when you need to wake up, I’m not your mom.” With that she leaves the room, shutting the door loudly behind her while I roll my eyes at her diva behavior.

I rush around pulling on a pair of shorts and sandals, throwing my hair up quickly and brushing my teeth before grabbing my backpack and rushing out of the room myself. I skip the elevator and rush down the stairs with my backpack jingling behind me with stuff, I throw the doors open and the cool Washington breeze raises goosebumps over my legs and arms as I speed walk through the campus.

I was thankful that my class hall was only a three minute walk from my door as I rush into room 024 just as the clock hits 9:00 and I plop down in the first seat available just as the Professor turns around from the board and scans the class room; my heart skips a beat when his dark chocolate eyes land on mine and I bit the inside of my lip to keep from smiling, but I feel my face flush and his eyes twinkle before looking away from me.

“Buenos dias clase!” His gruff voice echoes throughout the lecture hall in his typical greeting “Buenos dias Professor Martell!” He nods his head approvingly, impressed by how much better we’ve gotten in the past month; I was forced to take a language course this first semester and the only one that still had seat free was the 9 am Spanish class taught by Professor Oberon Martell.

He was a _hunk!_ During the first class we found out he hailed from Santiago, Chile and had moved to the US five years ago and has been teaching here for the past four; he had an awesome rating on Rate my Professor and while some of the past students said he was an easy grader and really nice guy, most were filled with comments about how he was the hottest teacher in the department. I had thought they were over exaggerating especially since the man was forty-three years old! So you can imagine my surprise when I walked in the first day and set eyes on his beautifully tanned skin, his messy black wavy hair and scruff that ran along his strong jaw and upper lip; my mouth had practically dropped to the floor when I saw him and I realized that all the past students hadn’t exaggerated in the least bit!

The forty-five minute class went by quickly with most of it spent doing lecture notes and slides while I simply drank in his handsome face like I’d done every class before, my cheek was resting in the palm of my hand while the other was writing down the notes sloppily. Every now and again his dark, mysterious eyes would stray to my own and I could’ve sworn he had smiled at me more than once!

“Alright you guys, that’ll be it for today! The homework will be on Blackboard and is due before midnight! Tenga un buen dia!” We all began to stuff notebooks and computers away into our backpacks while Professor Martell walked to his desk and ran his hand over his scruffy jaw, I stood and slung my backpack over my shoulder when he suddenly turned and the class stopped as he moved to stand in the center of the room.

“Miss Stark I’ll need to see you today during my Office Hours, if you’re free?” I gulped nervously while some of the students around me gave me side glances, I nodded down towards him and he walked off back towards the desk while I hurried to grab all my stuff. I practically ran out of the classroom and down the sidewalk when a girl from my class walked passed me, turning to look behind her shoulder.

“Be careful!” My eyebrows knit together in confusion and I call after her “Wait! What?” The girl only laughed and continued on down the street while I was left standing in a crowd of students who were hurrying off in every other direction.

I shook my head and walked towards the Student Center which was mostly deserted since most people were still in class; I headed up to the second floor and walked towards my usual spot where I saw Shae sitting curled up in one of the chairs typing away at her computer; I sat down and she looked up towards me, smiling brightly and closing the lid of her laptop.

“Hey, how was class?” Her accent was still pretty thick and made some of her words flow together, but I’d been getting used to her speech this past month. “It was fine, I was almost late though because my alarm didn’t go off and Jeyne didn’t even have the decency to wake me up early! She waited until I had fifteen minutes before class started.” Shae rolled her eyes and grumbled when I mentioned Jeyne, the two couldn’t stand one another and if I was being honest I was getting really tired of Jayne’s attitude! Suddenly Shae smirked at me and leaned forward, I sighed knowing where this conversation was heading.

“Eh, I doubt that hot man would’ve cared if you were late. Just shake your ass some while walking towards your seat and all would be forgiven!” I swat Shae’s arm while she giggles wildly, my face burning up in embarrassment! “Shae that isn’t funny!” This only makes her giggle more, she sets her computer aside and leans closer towards me “Sansa you really can’t be that naive can you?” I sigh and lean back in the cushioned chair. “What are you going on about Shae?” She sighs now and lowers her voice when a group of gaggling girls suddenly walks by; “Sansa that man probably has the hots for you, I mean you’re beautiful! He’d be crazy not to!”

“Shae come on be serious, he’s my teacher!”

“Sweetie, I’m a sophomore and I’ve heard the rumors about him. Don’t get wrong, I’ve only ever heard pretty good things about him, but…he has been known to indulge in some student-teacher affairs.” I gasp and push Shae’s shoulder slightly while she just sighs at me

“Shae! That’s so rude! He could loose his job if the wrong person heard that! I don’t want to talk about it anymore and besides-“ I look at the time on my phone and stand, gathering my backpack and pulling down my shorts. “-I need to head to my next class,” I kiss her cheek before heading out of the student build and going about my day.

The day passes like any other and eventually it gets warmer outside allowing me to walk around comfortably from class to class; finally my classes are done for the day and I feel a sense of dread bubble in my stomach or maybe it was just nerves? I’m not even sure as I make my way back towards the Department of Modern Languages where Professor Martell’s office is, I walk slowly up the fairly deserted staircase towards the second floor and make my way down the corridor until I get to a small alcove off to the side with a plaque labeled Oberyn Martell and I knock lightly on the wood door with a foggy glass window.

“Come in.” A muffled voice calls and I take one last deep breath before turning the knob and walking into the office which is a little bigger than I’d expected; its all dark wood with bookcases along the walls and a large desk sitting in the middle with two leather chairs in front and a window against the back wall lighting up the small space. Professor Martell looks up from his computer and smiles warmly at me, gesturing towards one of the sits I hurry and sit down after placing my backpack on the floor. I wipe my hands against my legs to get rid of some of the sweat that had accumulated from my nerves, Professor Martell turns and looks at me fully; his eyes roving over my figure with a calculated look until his eyes meet my own and his full lips turn up in a small smirk.

“Miss Stark, I asked you to come here for a few reasons…mainly because your grade is worrying me.” I let out a silent sigh and I feel my heart stop beating wildly against my ribs, Shae’s stupid rumors had me so nervous when I should’ve known better! “-I mean we’re only a few weeks in and you’re already struggling. Is there any reason for that?” I clear my throat and sit up straighter in the leather seat, crossing my hands my lap as I fiddle with my thumbs.

“Well…its been really hard adjusting. I’m originally from Detroit and I’ve always been really close to my family so I guess I’m kinda homesick and not really putting my all into my school work.” I let out a sad laugh and stare down at my hands; I hear his chair move and I look up as he comes around his desk. He stands in front of me while leaning against the edge with his arms crossed and a hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“Well Miss Stark I can understand missing your family, I’ve been away from mine for years and it was very difficult for me to adjust, but I think in time you’ll feel better settled here until one day you won’t even want to leave.” I smile at him kindly, his words like a soothing balm and I nod gratefully towards him. I figured that the conversation was over and I lean down to grab my backpack strap while Professor Martell walks away from his desk.

I suddenly feel a hand skim across my exposed neck and I freeze up in the chair, my heart stops for a second and my breathing suddenly slows while fingers begin to slip under the collar of my shirt. I feel breath on the back of neck and I turn my head slightly to see Professor Martell running his nose against my neck, shivers run down my spine and goosebumps raise over my arms and legs for the second time today. I swallow thickly and croak out, “Professor Martell?” His eyes flick towards mine and his eyes are like hooks, I can’t look away as he moves to kneel by my side while his fingers never leave the back of my neck. “Miss Stark I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me these past few weeks in class and frankly you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in a very long time.” His words rolls over me and I feel myself shiver again, I can practically feel my ego grow as he compliments me and my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and in lust as he continues to stare at me.

“And besides you help me and I can help you.” At that my eyebrows knit together and he smiles at me gently while placing his free hand on my exposed knee, my eyes widen and I can hear my heart beating in my ears. “Miss Stark-can I call you Sansa-“ he doesn’t even wait for my answer before continuing “-Sansa to be frank you’ll fail my class unless a miracle happens. So what do you say?” I stare into his eyes and I don’t even have to answer as I slowly lean down towards him until my lips meet his own full ones.

He kisses me deeply and with so much intensity that I feel my stomach warm up and a familiar itch between my thighs; he parts from me and attacks my neck with kisses as he suckles at my pale skin while soft moans escape my mouth and I throw my head back as both his hands wrap around the back of my neck as he bites and suckles harshly. He suddenly pulls back and pulls me from the chair, leaning me back against his desk while my chest heaves and my eyes feel clouded. He pulls my shirt up over my head without asking and harshly unbuttons my shorts, pushing them down to my ankles while I step out of them. I’m left standing in a pair of underwear and a bra with my sandals still tied around my ankles; I look up at him and his eyes looks at me with utter want and lust.

“Lay back on the desk.” His accented voice commands me and with shaky limbs I slowly lay back while my chest heaves against my bra and I can feel my hands shaking as the nerves suddenly kick in. I lay there expecting him to devour me, but I’m left laying there and I suddenly hear one of the draws to the desk slid open and I sit up on my elbows while watching him confused as he comes back around towards me holding something.

“Have you ever tried this?” I quirk my brow at him confused when he holds up a clear bottle with something white in it and I shake my head silently, he smirks and commands me to lay back down which I do all while still confused when he suddenly leans over me expect he isn’t look at me, but rather my chest. I suddenly feel something being spread across one of my heaving breasts and I pick my head up slightly just as Professor Martell leans down and inhales deeply, my eyes widen when I suddenly realize what he’s doing!

I push against his chest and sit up quickly, some of the left over powder floating off my chest while he looks at me confused. “What is wrong Sansa?” I scoff and look at him with wide eyes before gesturing towards the discarded powder. “Did you just do coke off my boobs?! What is wrong with you?” I climb off the desk and lean down to pick up my teeshirt when I hear his booming laugh and I look up at him glaring.

“You’ve never done it have you? Its actually quiet fun, I think you would enjoy it.” My eyes narrow at him and I’m in disbelief!

“You do know you can die from that right?” He simply laughs and comes to rub my arms comfortingly; everything about him is intoxicating from his scent, his accent and his eyes. Those stupid, deep eyes. “Sansa I’ve been doing it for years and nothing bad has ever happened to me, most people exaggerate about how bad it is. Are you sure you don’t want to try it because I can understand, its just I thought you were trying to experience new things like every other college student is doing.” His silky voice and words tickle my ear as he runs a hand gently over my cheek.

I bit my lip while I war with myself, this past month I hadn’t gone out once since I felt so homesick that I didn’t feel like partying and drinking with strangers and I suddenly realized that I hadn’t had any fun this entire time I’ve been here and I had told myself I would try and experience new things. Besides Professor Martell has been using for years and I never would have guessed…I look up at him and give him a slight nod of my head, but it is enough for him to smile widely at me and he moves to stand in front of his desk and carefully sprinkles out a line onto his desk.

“Alright, you’re going to hold one of your nostrils closed and inhale deeply with the other as fast as you can. Just as a warning it’s going to burn for a second, but once it kicks in you’ll feel amazing.” I nod and lean over the desk, I close one of my nostrils and line up under the line before inhaling as deeply as I can and I move down the line fast. I shoot up and let out a cough as I rub my nose viciously!

My nose and throat felt like they were on fire as I coughed more trying to get rid of burning sensation while Professor Martell suddenly laughed and came behind me rubbing my back soothingly while I finished coughing. I turned and glared at him which only made him laugh harder I felt my cheeks turn red in anger. “It’s not funny! That shit burns!” He smiled down at me knowingly and only shook his head “Give it another second and you’ll forget all about that.” I only rolled my eyes at him and moved to lean against the desk with my arms crossed my chest while I was still stood in just my bra and underwear.

A minute or so passed when suddenly my ears started to ring and I felt the most beautiful rush go through me, my eyes widened and I felt a wide smile cross my face and I saw Professor Martell smile before coming over and grasping me behind the neck and kissing me gently; the second his lips hit mine I felt a jolt go through me and I could feel myself shaking and I felt myself become wet with total need. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me tightly, his hands wrapped around my ponytail and pulled tightly on my hair causing me to moan loudly.

I pushed him away from me and unhooked my bra quickly and slid out of my underwear, his eyes widened as he took in my nakedness, but I barely paid attention as I threw myself at him. I kissed him fiercely, pushing my tongue into his warm mouth and when his tongue wrapped around mine I melted in his arms. He picked up me and planted me on his desk, the wood cool against my bare skin and I leaned back as my head swam in complete ecstasy. I jumped on the desk and let out a squeak when I felt him bury his face in between my thighs, his tongue flicked against my clit and I felt my stomach tighten at the new sensation. No one had ever gone down on me before, not even Sandor and holy shit it felt amazing.

He inserted two fingers into me and curled them inside me, hitting something that made my legs quiver while he sucked my clit into his mouth harshly. I threw a hand over my mouth when I suddenly remembered where we were as I let out a loud moan while he placed his single free hand against my lower stomach, holding me in place as I squirmed on the desk. I felt my legs shake as my eyes widened and I felt a dam burst inside me as I let out a loud, muffled cry against my hand as lapped away at quickly.

He pulled away from me suddenly and I heard his belt and pants drop to the floor with my sudden heightened hearing and he leaned over me, burying his face in my chest as he bit and suckled at the skin and my nipples. I moved my hand from my mouth and drug it into his shoulder as I let out small whines, he kissed up my neck until he grabbed my face and suffocated me in a deep kiss.

My eyes widened and I let out a long moan into his mouth when I felt his hips snap against mine and I wrapped both hands around him in support as he slammed into me; he buried his face into my neck while I did the same to him. I bit his neck harshly while muffling my moans as one of his hands gripped my hip and the other one gripped the desk as he slammed into me harshly over and over. My legs quivered as I propped my feet against the edge of his desk and he was suddenly hitting that spot again and I let out a string of cries and profanities as I dug my short nails deeply into his back and shoulder while he huffed into my neck, occasionally nipping at the delicate skin.

“Holy…hol-holy _shit_! Professor!” I let out a scream into his neck as I felt myself shatter again around him and I could feel tears well into my eyes as I rode out the waves while he continued to pound away, leaving me quivering.

* * *

 

**Arya POV**

 “Hey pipsqueak!” I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Gendry’s hulking frame coming towards me, I turned with a sigh and brought the cigarette back towards my lips as I inhaled deeply; the smoke filling my lungs until I finally blew it out into the windy Detroit air.

“You know those things’ll kill you right?” I turned and looked at Gendry who sat down next to me on the fallen log and I looked him over once more, he’d been hanging out with all of us for over a month and I still found him utterly infuriating!

“Yes, thank you Captain Obvious, I did take a freshman health class.” He simply smiled at me with that dopey smile of his and I just shook my head at him, my hair tickling my neck and was the first sign that I needed to get a haircut soon.

“Umm..everyone was wondering where you were today and I got elected to come find you. So whats up? You didn’t meet up with all of us after school?” I sighed again and just took another drag of the cigarette, the sun was starting to set off in the horizon and the once cool breeze was becoming flat out cold as I sat in a pair of thin jeans and I worn out shirt; I shivered as I flicked the ash off my cigarette.

“It’s stupid besides you’re the last person I would tell anything too, they should’ve just sent Jon.” I heard Gendry let out an annoyed sigh and he turned suddenly towards me, I looked at him surprised as he glared at me slightly; in the past month I’d known him I’d never once seen him angry except for that first time we met and I called Hot Pie tubby.

“Look I don’t know what your issue is with me, but I haven’t done anything too you and frankly I’m tired of your _bitchy_ attitude!” His tan cheeks suddenly flushed pink and his eyes widened when he realized what he’d said and I simply stared at him amazed.

 _“Wooow_! Gendry Waters has finally grown a set of balls! Who would've guessed?” I took another drag as he stutter and fumbled over himself. “I..I-I’m so, so, so sorry Arya! I should’ve never said that..it was completely out’ve li-“ I waved him off and flicked my cigarette off before swinging my leg over the log till I was straddling it.

“It’s fine, honestly I probably deserved it.” I let out a sad sigh and run a hand through my too long hair before blowing out and looking into his deep blue eyes that are filled with concern “-I…well…if you tell anyone I’ll punch your teeth out got it!” I poke his chest violently and he nods his head while holding his hands up.

“I kinda…sorta..miss Sansa.” I let out an annoyed huff while I hear Gendry let out a quiet ‘ohhh’ and he scoots closer towards me and looks down at me with his kind, big, stupid, pretty eyes. “Hey there’s no reason to be embarrassed, its normal to miss your siblings especially since she was your only sister.” I look at him and give him a rare smile while I wrap my arms around myself for some warmth.

“Thanks Gendry…I guess you aren’t as bad as I originally thought.” He fakes a wounded look and places a hand sillily over his heart. “Arya Stark! I’m hurt, are you telling me you..didn’t like?” I laugh and push him, granted he doesn’t move since he’s built like a freakin’ bull, but he simply laughs along with me before we fall back into a comfortable silence. I swing my leg back over the log and lean back carefully as I stare off into the horizon, I swear I don’t think I would ever leave Detroit…it was too beautiful. I shivered when another breeze blew past us and I turned when I saw and felt Gendry moving around.

I looked at him confused as he shrugged out of his jacket and my eyes widened in surprise when he draped it gently over my much smaller frame, my cheeks lit up and felt too warm as I refused to meet his eyes.

“Thanks Gen.” I said quietly as I snuggled into the warmth of his jacket and I looked over as he watched me with a weird look in his eyes. “You’re welcome Arya.” He kept looking at me with that weird look and I finally had enough that I pushed him while he was off guard and he suddenly backwards onto the ground with a loud thump.

“Arya! What was that for?!” I stood up with a humph and stalked out of the small clearing far behind my house and I heard leaves crunching as he hurried after me. “You were looking at me funny, stupid head!” I call back to him while his long legs hurry to keep up with my quick, short strides.

“What look?!” I feel my cheeks heat up again and I hurry steps as I head closer to my house and away from that stupid, bull headed Gendry Waters. _He was so stupid!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Poor Arya has got the biggest crush on Gendry, but is to stubborn to realize or do anything about it and then Sansa who's getting herself in over her head! I know that the coke may seem like it came out of no where, but there's a reason for everything and I myself am in college and I've been to parties where people are just doing lines out in the open. Sansa's a little too boy crazy and too much of a people pleaser to ever say no unfortunately; while Arya is too against boys! Leave any comments or questions and don't forget to leave Kudos! Thank you guys <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My eyes suddenly feel heavy and my body warm as I start to lull off into a much need nap, lately I’d been so exhausted, my body felt like it was running on fumes and no matter how much sleep I got I couldn’t stay awake. I’d been missing classes for weeks and I knew my grades had to be slipping, but here in Oberyn’s arms I didn’t have a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guy's once again for all the amazing support! When I'm posting this I've replied to all the comments I've been left so far, continue to leave your thoughts and opinions since I love hearing them! I'm going to apologize in advance for the lack of Arya in this chapter, but the next one will make up for it, I promise!

**Sansa POV**  

**3 months later**

My eyebrows were scrunched together in complete concentration as I typed away furiously at my keyboard; my four-page English essay was due in two days and I hadn’t even began to work on it until now, my nose twitched constantly and I was constantly rubbing the dull ache away. _Come on Sansa focus! You get to see Oberyn tomorrow and then this dumb itch will stop for a bit_! Suddenly all the words on the screen meshed together and I couldn’t make anything out!

“Ugh” I groaned loudly as I rested my head in my shaky, cold hands. I took a few deep breathes before sitting up and pressing the balls of my hands into my eyes trying to make the cloudiness go away, pulling them away once my eyes began to ache from the pressure I looked back on the screen and saw that it’d gone back to normal.I started typing away on the keyboard again, ignoring the sounds around me while I forced myself to try and focus on the stupid paper. I jumped in my sit when I heard the door slam shut and I immediately turned to glare at Jeyne who walked towards her own bed.

“Could you not slam the door?! I’m trying to work on this stupid essay and your ruining my concentration!” The words tumbled out of my mouth in an angry flurry while my heart pounded in my chest in anger, Jeyne stopped and turned to look at me with the most shocked look over her features.

“..I didn’t slam anything Sansa? What the hell is wrong with you, you’ve been on edge all week and I’m pretty sick of it. Every sound I make you snap at me!” I only shake my head at her and turn back towards the computer. _Jesus, stupid Jeyne! Always so selfish, making everything about her and somehow everything’s my fault._

 _“Bitch.”_ I mutter quietly under my breath when suddenly I’m grabbed by my shoulder and flung around in my seat, I stare up shocked at Jeyne who’s glaring down at me harshly.

“Don’t _ever_ call me a bitch again Sansa. I’ve put up with your stupid mood swings for months now and frankly I’m sick of it, if you don’t change your attitude and fast, I’m requesting a room change.” She pushes me back into my seat and I’m left staring at her in shock, sure Jeyne and I hadn’t been getting along since we’d moved in, but she’d never snapped at me like that before. Besides what the hell was she talking about? I stand quickly from my chair and watch as Jeyne turns around with an unimpressed look, looking me up and down like she’s _sooo_ much better than me!

“You know Jeyne you’ve been jealous of me since the moment we moved in together. It’s not my fault I’ve got rich parents and your parents are what…your dad’s a vet and your mom-oh wait-I forgot you don’t have a mom since she walked out on you years ago!” I move to stand toe to toe with her, glaring down as I tower over her small 5’4” frame compared to my 5’7” height “You’re just jealous because people actually like me unlike you, the weird, poor girl here on scholarship; you’re just jealous that I have everything and you have nothing.” I say as I stare down at her with a smirk across my face. She suddenly burst out laughing and pushes against me with her shoulder, moving towards her closet and starts to throw clothes into a discarded suit case; I stay where I am with my arms crossing my chest while my anger burns hotly in my stomach, the Tully temper coursing through my veins.

“Puh-lease! Sansa what’ve I got to be jealous of? You’ve got shitty friends who’re only with you either out of convenience or you’ve got something to offer them and I’m _soooo_ jealous of your perfect life-expect wait! I’m not the one screwing one of my teachers to pass a class!” My eyes widen in shock while she simply laughs at me, I hadn’t told Jeyne anything about Oberyn, the only person who knew was Shae!

“Yeah Sansa, I know all about your _illegal_ relationship with Professor Martell, who by the way, sleeps with one of his students every semester! So, sorry to hurt your feelings _snowflake_ , but you’re not anything special!” With that she toss her bag over her shoulder and stalks out of the room, slamming the door shut loudly, making some of my decorations across the wall shake for a moment. I feel my eyes well up with tears and my hands shake with need, I quickly scan the room and spot my purse; I snatch it off my bed before hurrying out of the building as tears slip down my cheeks.

I hail down a taxi and repeat Oberyn’s address, the short drive feels like an eternity as I bounce my leg up and down on the dirty, taxi floor and pick at my once long nails until they’re stubs which I then proceed to bite as my nerves tick and my skin crawls with a familiar ache. I’m special to Oberyn, I just know I am! _Jeyne is just a bitter, ugly liar who’s jealous!_

* * *

“Oberyn! Oberyn!” I pound on the door to his apartment while shouting his name, I’d been knocking for almost 3 minutes when the door finally swings open and I see Oberyn standing in the doorway. He’s shirtless and barefoot with only a pair of old sweats on, his dark hair is a mess with grey streaked through it meaning he hadn’t colored his hair in awhile and lastly his beautiful, dark brown eyes were almost black from how large the pupil was.

I throw myself at him, needing to be reassured I wasn’t just another one of his girls like Jeyne had said, his big arms wrap around my small frame and stroke my hair gently, he kisses the crown of my head and ushers me inside. Once the door is closed his apartment is encased in darkness, the only sources of light coming from his TV playing and from the crack of his bedroom door; he wraps an arm around my shoulders and guides me to his bedroom while I bury my face in his chest.

“What’re you doing here, _mi pequeña dov_? We weren’t suppose to see each other till this weekend?” Tears once again well up in my eyes at the sound of his beautiful accent and the nickname he’d made up for me.

“I…well I just missed you…it’s ok that I stopped by, right?” I throw my purse into the old, worn leather seat that’s pushed into the far corner of his room and sit down on his feather bed, the red silk cooling down my feverish body. He moves to his dresser and grabs the mirrored tray off of it along with the small razor blade and lounges down across the bed.

“Of course, _mi pequeña dov_ , I love whenever you visit me. You’re just in time too, hand me the bottle out of my drawer.” He motions lazily to his nightstand and I lean over to open the drawer and pull out the half empty bottle of cocaine he always kept on hand; I hand it too him and push my long, fiery hair behind my ears as I watch him pour out a thick white line.

He leans down and inhales the whole thing in one quick swoop, he leans his head back and sniffs deeply while moving his nose as the small powder moves throughout his sinuses and hold out the vial. I quickly grab the mirrored tray and pour a large amount of the addicting white powder onto the mired tray, I cut a very small, thin line and move the rest off to the side. I inhale the thin line and let out a sigh of pleasure as it coats my nose and throat, the burning sensation now pleasant after a few months of using compared to the first few times. I scoot away from the tray and wait to feel the adrenaline shoot through my veins when I see Oberyn lean over the mirrored tray again and cut up the left over coke into multiple lines before inhaling them all quickly, my eyebrows knot together in confusion, when his eyes catch mine he simply gives me his infamous smirk before crawling towards me and wrapping me up in his arms before playfully attack my neck in kisses.

My laughter fills his apartment as he nibbles at my neck and tickles my sides, his own deeper, rumbling laughs vibrating through my body until he finally rests his head against my collarbone while I rest contently on his plush silk pillows, his nose skims my neck sweetly and he places lazy kisses across my neck and collar. My eyes suddenly feel heavy and my body warm as I start to lull off into a much need nap, lately I’d been so exhausted, my body felt like it was running on fumes and no matter how much sleep I got I couldn’t stay awake. I’d been missing classes for weeks and I knew my grades had to be slipping, but here in Oberyn’s arms I didn’t have a care in the world.

“I got a call today Sansa.” Oberyn mumbles into my neck, his beard face tickling my skin slightly as I closed my eyes. I let out an ‘hmmm’ and he simply held me tighter as I started to drift off, his voice filling my ears and dreams as I dozed off.

 _“My ex-wife called me from back home and told me that she was getting re-married next week, she wanted me to come to the ceremony to show my support and to see my girls…I don’t think I’ve ever told you, but I have 4 daughters with my ex-wife Ellaria. Come to think of it I don’t I even told you about her….it is too painful to talk about, but I still love her. She divorced me once she realized what I had been doing, she yelled and screamed that she didn’t want that around the girls, she kicked me out. That’s the real reason I had to come to the States…I found out my youngest, Loreza was only a two when I left Santiago and she recently turned seven and she doesn’t even remember who I am.”_ His voice sounds far away and I can’t tell if I’m honestly just dreaming of whatever he’s saying, my neck feels moist and I simply let out a sigh as my eyes tighten in sleep.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and I realize that we’d left the bedroom light on, I squint against the harsh fluorescent bulbs, burying my head into the pillow below me and sigh deeply into the soft bedding. My eyes open again slowly when a chill runs up my spine and I realize that Oberyn isn’t holding me anymore, I push myself up and rub my eyes to get the sleep and cloudiness out of them, some adrenaline still pumping through my system, but overall I feel normalish. I turn and see Oberyn laying down at the foot of the bed, the pillow next to me still slightly wet with tears and I realize I hadn't dreamed up what he’d been saying earlier, a sigh goes through me as I stare at his sleeping form sadly.

I crawl down towards the end of the bed and lay down behind me, I wrap my arms around his waist and cuddly into his cool back, I kiss one of his shoulder blades before mumbling into his back. _“Oh Oberyn…I had no idea._ ” I move my free hand to run it comfortingly through his messy, salt n’ pepper hair and my face screws up in slight disgust and confusion when I push his hair back and feel it thick with something wet.

I sit up and gently shake his shoulder, thinking maybe he was sick or something, but he doesn’t wake up, I suddenly feel my heart start to beat in my chest as I shake him harder. “Oberyn…Oberyn…wake up, this isn’t funny!” I grasp his shoulder and turn him onto his back…

 _“AHH!!!”_ The whole left side of his face is covered in a dark, partially dried blood, something thick spills out of his mouth and is covering the seats, but the thing that shocks me to my core is his once beautiful, dark, mysterious chocolate brown eyes that would look down at me in such adoration and mirth were covered in a milky, white film.

“Oberyn! Come on, wake up! You…you can’t die..ok!? You can’t be dead! Oberyn!” Tears pour down my cheeks as I shake him, I let out another muffled scream when his eyes roll back slightly into his head. I scoot far away, the sheets bunching up around his prone form as I covered my crying into my hands. My eyes wide as I stare down at him…he was once so beautiful…so lively; my body shakes wildly as shock begins to paralyze me.

 _“Oh my god…oh my god…”_ I hurry off the bed and scramble for my purse, almost ripping off the decorative tassel in my haste and I dig for my phone until I pull the cool object out, I sit on the floor as I open my phone and search through my contacts frantically until I see his name in bold letters, I click his name and shakily bring the phone to my ear as I bite harshly against my nails as the phone rings. I suddenly hear the line click and before the person on the other end can say anything, everything tumbles out of my mouth.

“Oh my god…I..I-I didn’t know who else to call and..and mom and dad said if I was in trouble I could call you! I don’t know what happened….” My voice turns shrill I turn to look at Oberyn laying there in the tangled sheets, I rack my hand through my loose knotted hair.

 _“What happened Miss Stark?”_ The voice on the other end was vaguely familiar and a lump forms in my throat as I lean my head down and rest my forehead against the leather chair while tears cloud my vision.

“I..I woke up and he was just laying at the end of the bed. I thought he was just asleep, but when I went to wake him up he had blood on his face and I think he had puked or something and his eyes….they’re just blank!” I cry out into the phone and I hear the other person hush me gently and coaxes me to remain calm.

_“Miss Stark I need your address, I’ll be sending some people over to take care of everything.”_

“I’m at 4061 Laclede Avenue….I’m so scared Varys.” The last part I mutter softly into the phone receiver and I hear him sigh quietly on the other side. _“Don’t worry Miss Stark, everything with be handled and no one will have any knowledge of your involvement. You can continue on as if nothing happened, alright?”_ I take a deep breath and look back at Oberyn one last time, really staring at him before I speak again.

“Ok…just don’t tell my parents _Varys_.”

 _“Never Miss Stark, customer-confidentiality my dear.”_ The line suddenly goes dead and I'm left in a silent apartment as my Professor lays in a stained bed...dead and I only feel...numb?

* * *

I’m sitting on the worn couch as the TV plays something, I feel as though I’m floating as I clutch my purse tightly, waiting for a knock at the door. I jump when I hear a quiet one and I move quickly to unlatch the door and I’m greeted by a tall man with long, black blue hair and a matching beard while a pair of younger looking boys stand behind him.

The tall man stares down at me impassively and enters making me step back into the apartment, I gesture for the two younger boys to follow, but the tall man simply shuts the door. I swallow thickly and glance up at the tall man, his silence was unnerving yet he wasn’t even looking at me, but rather around Oberyn’s small decorated apartment. Only once he has looked around and has peeked into the bedroom does he come back towards me, towering over me menacingly while my hands shake in fright.

“What happened.” His tone is gruff and he simply looks at me as he crosses his arms behind his back “And you’d have better tell me the truth, I need to know everything that happened so I know what I need to hide and how I need to display the body.” I shiver when he says ‘the body’, but I slowly find the voice to speak in the first since my brief phone call with Vary’s.

“We…we had been doing coke. He’d done more than I’d expected, but he was fine! We were laying down together when I fell asleep and when I woke up…he was laying down at the end and I tried waking him up…only to find out he was dead.” My voice is monotone and I almost don’t recognize myself as I speak so bluntly about Oberyn and what had just unfolded.

“Hmm..well there is a car for you downstairs, you’re to take it back to school where you will stay. It’ll be announced soon about his death and you are to tell no one about your involvement, is that understood?” I nod my head mutely and he turns, opening the door once more and the two younger boys walk in and head to the bedroom at the tall mans gesture; he pushes me out of the apartment gently and motions for me to get onto the elevator.

The ride down was quick and the street was deserted, night had engulfed Washington and there was only a lone, black car parked in front of the building; slowly walking over I saw a man step out of the passengers side and move to open the back door which I slid into easily. I glanced at the building one last time, trying to remember every detail of it as the car slowly peeled off down the street. I had remembered every inch of Oberyn’s face the past few mouths, every line and small freckles, his dimples hidden underneath his scruff which tickled my face and my thighs. I remembered his eyes and sweet smile, his strong arms and how his body was always warm whether he was typing furiously at his computer as he put together his next day in class or whenever he’d hold me after we’d finished having sex… _but now I couldn’t remember any of it_.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized I couldn’t remember a single thing about him, my mind had his lifeless eyes and bloody, puke stained face ingrained into it and overtime I even closed my eyes there it was. I’d spent hours just gazing at his handsome face and now it was all gone, he was gone. I sobbed as I leaned against the seat, my eyes burning and my chest felt like it was on fire as I struggled to breath, completely forgetting the two men in the front as I broke down in the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was depressing and sad, Sansa got a bit of a wake up call and finding Oberyn like that has obviously affected her; more on this and her mental state will be addressed in the next chapter. Like I said earlier, I apologize for the lack of Arya in this chapter, but she'll be back in the next and she'll have a much bigger part than in the previous chapters along with Gendry. Oh! And two quick things to explain: the nickname that Oberyn calls Sansa translates to "my little dove" and the man that Vary's sent was very vaguely written to be Jon Connington with a random set of essentially two servant boys in tow! Continue to leave comments and kudos, I love reading your thoughts and responding!


End file.
